GTA
GTA is an idea for a fan film based on the GTA Series Plot For 3 months, police have been investigating a demented serial killer calling himself, 'The Triangle Killer' who kills 3 times in one month with 3 different methods, first he strangles a teenage girl, then he slits the throat of a 20-29 year old man and then he dismembers a prostitute. Police arrive at the home of the Triangle Killer's latest victim, Aaron Carter, a convenient store owner who's throat was slashed in his home, meaning the killer will kill one more time in the month. Meanwhile, a gang of criminals leave a jewelry store after robbing it, the man in charge is revealed to be a man called Nick, who is considered a silent lone wolf, who moved to Los Santos after he and his wife divorced. Also, a man called Thompson is at his apartment when one of his goons arrive to give a report on Nick's gang's heist, but has no information on the heist because the gang are that good at covering their tracks. The next day, Thompson enters Ammu-Nation and meets Nick in the shooting range, when the 2 start talking, Thompson acts like he knows Nick. That night, Thompson and his men are involved in a drug smuggling operation, which Nick and his men plan on breaking up, while Thompson leaves with 2 crates of cocaine, Nick reveals that the crates are fake and have false bottoms, Thompson requests Nick return inside the warehouse and shoot everyone inside, and Nick kills everyone in the warehouse, including his own men. The next day, Thompson meets Nick at a coffee shop and offers him a job, before they somehow end up talking about the Triangle Killer. Later that night, Nick meets up with an old friend of his at a nightclub, when the 2 leave, Nick notices something on the street hidden under a blanket, Nick and his friend, Jason, investigate and find the dismembered body parts of a prostitute, another victim of the Triangle Killer. The next day, police arrive to investigate the dismembered prostitute, knowing that the Triangle Killer has completed his monthly cycle, and Thompson meets up with Nick again, asking I he's thought about his offer, and Nick says he has, and accepts. That night, Nick arrives at Thompsons apartment, where Thompson reveals that the job is for Nick to fly in a helicopter over the city and try to find the Triangle Killer with Thompson's right hand man, Brooke. At that point, Nick reveals he has a history with the Triangle Killer. While driving to the location of the helicopter, Brooke asks Nick to pull up outside Ammu-Nation and pick up some stuff, and Nick does, grabbing a file, he gets to the car and hands Brooke the file, before driving off, before arriving, Brooke tells Nick to let him out of the car and head on, while Brooke catches up. Nick waits in the helicopter for a while but Brooke never returns, when Nick decides to finally take off without Brooke, someone enters the copter and attacks Nick, but Nick fights him off. The next morning, Nick tells Thompson what happened, when a news report on the radio reveals that Brooke had been killed last night after suffering multiple gunshot wounds. When Thompson asks what history Nick has with the Triangle Killer, Nick reveals that his sister was the first victim of the Triangle Killer. A week later, Nick is trying to piece together clues about the Triangle Killer, when he notices a pattern to all the victims who were killed with the same MO, all the strangled victims were killed in public places that related to the number '1' (The 1st floor of a parking lot, In front of the 1st National Bank & Near the Hang 10 Surf Shop), the Throat Slash Victims were killed in their homes which all related to the number '2' and all the mutilated prostitutes were found in locations related to the number '3'. Nick shows his findings to Thompson at Ammu-Nation and the 2 leave to continue research. At the beginning of the following month, a woman is seen leaving a convenient store when she is strangled in an alleyway by a masked assailant. The following morning, police find her dead body and know that the Triangle Killer is starting his cycle again. Nick and Thompson go to Ammu-Nation a few days later, while Thompson is in the shooting range, Nick is doing more research on the Triangle Killer, when he makes a discovery, Thompson interrupts him and says that the store is about to close and the two leave, when they do, Melvin, the owner of Ammu-Nation, finds another man in the shooting range, who pulls something out of his pocket and attacks Melvin. The following morning, Nick returns to Thompson's and shows him his findings, each of the victims killed with the same MOs had several similarities other than the type of people they were, the young women were all studying Medical Science in college, all the 20 something year old men were all married men with 2 children and drinking problems (In addition, their murder weapons were all left near their left hand, making the murders appear like suicides) and all the prostitutes were mothers of 2. Thompson theorizes that the Triangle Killer is trying to recreate certain events from their past and the victims are meant to represent people the killer knew. Before Thompson is able to explain, a news report on the radio mentions Melvin's death at the hands of the Triangle Killer, and he matches the descriptions of the past male victims. When Thompson and Nick return to Thompson's apartment, Thompson expands on what he mentioned before, that the teenage victims may represent the Triangle Killer's sister or possibly ex-girlfriend, the male victims may represent the killer's father and the prostitutes may represent the killer's mother, Nick researches any similar cases and finds that years ago, a college girl studying medical science was on her way home from a convenient store when she was strangled to death by a mugger, days later, the girl's father was driven to insanity and committed suicide by slicing his own throat with a shaving razor, later the same month, the man's wife, who had been working as a prostitute, was brutally murdered and cut up by a psychopath who was arrested the next day. Thompson and Nick figure out that the family of 3 was really a family of 4, as there was also a young boy, a 10 year old called 'Patrick' who was sent to an adoption agency, but it was reported that he vanished the day after he arrived at the orphanage, Thompson and Nick realize that Patrick must be the Triangle Killer, they try to find a picture of him at the time of his disappearance to get an idea of what he looks like now, but find none. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.